Tickets and jail times
'TICKETS:' #Most tickets should be around: #*$400 for the first offense #*$500 for the second ticket in a short period of time #*$1,500 or jail for the third ticket in a short period of time These massive ticket increases require some understanding on the part of the police… Do NOT give these big tickets because someone went 5 over the speed limit. Do NOT give these huge tickets because someone’s wheel went up on the sidewalk for a second. This is ArmA, it isn’t easy to drive well. Be understanding…but if someone is driving like shit by all means go for the big money. #Failing to yield to a Code 3 emergency vehicle is a more serious traffic offense and should be ticketed heavily: #*2k for the first offense #*4k for the second in a short period of time and so on #If a civ commits 3 traffic violations in the same vehicle that vehicle can be impounded and the civ can be arrested for a min or fined up to 4k. 'Jail Times' Jail times don’t stack. As a general rule of thumb, it should be the most severe crime plus 2 min for every further offense. In general, cops should give significant time reductions for people who turn themselves in willingly when they could have continued to fight or escape. #10 min for opening cop car doors to be a troll, or otherwise behaving trollishly (crowding around cops for no reason at civ spawn, running around while yelling in direct for no reason). If a person does this more than once in a short period of time, try to get admin approval for a 25 minute sentence. #2 min per illegal prostitute (remember prostys are only illegal if either the prosty or the owner is in or very close to a brothel) #8 min for evasion. ##If you believe the person evaded without cause (they were not wanted, had no fugitives in the car, etc.) you can take it to an admin and IF THE ADMIN APPROVES jail them for 25 minutes. If you cannot find an admin or they are too busy to deal with investigating it, you must simply jail them for 8 minutes. ##If someone evades by vehicle while being actively pursued for more than 5 minutes, 15 minutes in jail is appropriate. #10 min for running a roadblock in a way that could be considered dangerous (smashing a bar gate, knocking a police car out of the way, etc.) #Evading a checkpoint in a way that does not endanger lives or property (making a U-turn when you see the checkpoint) allows the police to search the person. They can also be cited 2k simply for trying to evade the checkpoint. #6 min for gas station, bar or pharmacy robbery #5 min for auto theft completed or attempted, 10 min if it’s a police vehicle #10 min for a murder, attempted or completed #10 min for murder of a police officer, completed or attempted #12-16 min for 2-3 murders #25 min for Murder of more than 3 police officers #10 Min for Bank Robbery #10-15 min for Terrorism #*Check point attacks and other allowable role-play counter-police activities, participating in a takeover of an area Category:Police Category:Tickets and jail times